


It’s Hard To Say “I Do” When I Don’t

by nyam_nyamo



Series: Sugar, We’re Going Down [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bartender Yeonjun, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Strangers to Lovers, Taehyun is a confident gay, Time Skips, Yeonjun is whipped, You can fit so much gay tension in this bad boy, drunk Taehyun, no beta we die like men, slaps roof of fanfic, taehyun is whipped, this time really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyam_nyamo/pseuds/nyam_nyamo
Summary: They both still remember the moment like it was yesterday.They are both still whipped for each otherTaehyun still has the red scarf.Yeonjun will never forget who he gave his favorite scarf to.Who knew a late night encounter and a kiss could affect them both this much.What happens when they meet each other again?A sequel to Reinventing The Wheel So I Can Run Myself Over
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Series: Sugar, We’re Going Down [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810336
Comments: 9
Kudos: 76





	It’s Hard To Say “I Do” When I Don’t

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!  
> This is a continuation of Reinventing The Wheel So I Can Run Myself Over  
> Go read it if you haven’t even though this could be read as a standalone but like Taejun ya’ll. Who wouldn’t want more of them.
> 
> Honestly I already had the idea for a sequel as soon as I wrote the first one but I was a bit busy so it took me a while to write it
> 
> Anyways here is the much anticipated(not really) sequel to the mess that was Wheel now with a brand new Yeonjun point of view!! And over 10k words?!? What a deal!! Read now and get both fics for the low price of -1$!! That’s right I’ll pay you to read this mess!!
> 
> Enjoy!!
> 
> P.s. I won’t actually pay you to read this but if you leave a nice comment I might reply  
> -\\(UwU)/-

“Don’t you have work in like half an hour?” his roommate asked. He was lounging on the couch, the whole length of his legs dangling on the side. Well who asked him to be that freakishly tall anyway. He was half paying attention to the drama that was playing on his laptop.

“Yes I do, but the prof said this has to be submitted till midnight and since I’ll be working then I have to finish it now so please stay quiet and let me complete my assignment.” He was already beyond stressed since it was his last year and he had to manage to keep his perfect track. If he was a little late for his shift he knew his coworker would cover for him because even he knew finishing college was far more important.

“I still don’t understand why you’re not just doing it in your own room if I’m so distracting.” His roommate provided.

“The heater in my room broke and it’s hella cold in there. Even your annoying ass is more bearable than the cold. Now please, I’m begging you, shut up.”

His annoying(ly tall) roommate finally decided to keep his mouth closed and continued watching his drama.

He managed to finish the assignment and, after proofreading it once, hit send. He had fifteen minutes to get to his job. He quickly changed into something that would fit his job and it was a pair of ripped, black, skinny jeans and a white button up he tucked into his pants. He put on some very light makeup and styled his blonde hair to part in the middle. He looked at his phone. Five minutes till the start of his shift. If the bus came in time he would be ten minutes late. He quickly put on his boots and the long coat and said goodby to his roommate. 

“Put on a scarf dumbass it’s really cold outside.” His roommate called after him.

And so he did.

“What would I do without you?” He said in an overly sweet tone.

“Probably die. Take care hyung.”

And so he exited his apartment and rushed off to the bus station. He barely caught the bus. As he was sitting he noticed that it started snowing. Good thing he put on a scarf. He hoped that the snow wouldn’t clog up the traffic but luck must have been on his side because the bus hit all the green lights and he arrived only five minutes late. He entered through the back door and was greeted by a frustrated curly blond.

“Of course that the once in the blue moon you’re late Wooyoung is too. Did you two plan this? Doesn’t matter, put your apron on you’re on bar duty tonight. I’ll be doing floor and Woo will be at the entrance.” 

God, he hated bar duty “That’s bullshit, this is like the first time in a year that I’m late and I get punished? What about the others? Let me talk to the boss”

“Look, Byul said she doesn’t want to be disturbed and she told me to give out jobs based on how people arrive. Tough luck. And for the others, San’s shift doesn’t start till two since his other job extended his shift there so you’ll have to handle the bar by yourself, Yunho and Mingi are handling the first floor, you and me are on the ground floor and Yeji and Lia are handling coats. We have four booth reservations so I will need you to arrange the welcoming packages for them after you clean up the bar. Did you get all that?” Yeosang listed off like reading a script. Well if that was the hand he was dealt that night he had no other choice but to accept it.

“Ugh, fine. Who is DJing tonight?”

“Bang Chan on the ground floor and Hui upstairs.”

At least the music would be decent, he thought to himself. Last weekend it was all Woozi, and don’t get him wrong when Woozi played his own music it was bomb but for some reason last weekend he decided to just make a playlist and his taste in music sucked so much Yeonjun felt like killing himself. At least the crowd didn’t mind.

He proceeded with setting up the bar. He greeted Chan when he came to set up, bringing his trusty laptop with him. What Yeonjun would do to get a peek inside, the man was a producing genius. Wooyoung rushed in about twenty minutes later giving a halfassed excuse.

“Your on gate duty.” Yeonjun informed him.

“Seriously!! God dammit where’s Yeosang?” he asked frustrated.

“It won’t do you any good, orders from Byul.” Yeonjun responded. “Good luck out there.”

“Thanks I’m going to need it.” Woo responded as he put on a jacket again and proceeded outside.

It was almost ten when they started to let people in. Yeonjun gave Yeosang the packages for the tables that had reservations.

There weren’t a lot of people at first. The club was still warming up, only a few people came for drinks, mostly because Yeosang was doing a good job of carrying around his tray of vodka and whiskey shots. This was a service offered only at the start before the club was too packed for moving around. Then the person in charge of the floor only had to stay around, help out the people looking for the toilet, watching out for possible fights and call the bodyguards if needed and otherwise ensuring people had a good time. Yeonjun absolutely adored floor duty being the social butterfly he was and sometimes he would even start dance battles with other people and generally tried to keep the energy high. Bar duty was way too boring for him and more often then not he ended up being a therapist for lonely souls which he was sometimes glad to do but he was much more of a physical person. He was bad at giving life advice. Hell, four years ago he bought alcohol for a minor and told him it was just a matter of time before he started drinking so...better start early? What kind of reasoning was that even. If he met his past self again he would punch him. Especially when later that night his roommate, Soobin, told him he had kicked out a kid out of a store he worked at for trying to buy alcohol. Yeah, that sounded like a responsible thing to do. Not what Yeonjun did. 

Suddenly, the memories of that night started flooding his head. What the hell was he thinking. The answer was he wasn’t. He was sleep deprived, stressed and the kid was way too pretty. With those big innocent round eyes, a straight nose and his big mouth. All of his features still looking too big for his face but, god, was he pretty. And the softness of his lips and his eagerness for that kiss. There was a time Yeonjun thought he had dreamed all of it up. But the longer the memory of those plush lips stayed the harder it was to deny the realness of it. Yeonjun often wondered what he was doing now, how had he grown up, did he keep his scarf. There were nights following the incident where Yeonjun practically screamed at himself for not getting his number and then right after for even getting himself into a situation like that. The boy was three years younger than him and what he did was so wrong. But for the life of him Yeonjun couldn’t, even after four years, explain why it felt so right. Why he was so drawn to a random kid he met on the street. Because there was no logic in that and Yeonjun liked to believe he wasn’t so shallow to just fall for looks.

Before he spiraled even deeper in his head he decided to focus on his job. And he even did pretty good for his standards, didn’t mix up any orders or break any glasses. But the night only started.

Honestly working at the club for the past three yearswas a big help to Yeonjun. Because of it he managed to keep a pretty steady income and not compromise his studies because he only worked weekends but since it was both the weekends and a night shift his pay was pretty solid. He did also work in a gym as an assistant but he couldn’t do it as regularly because his shifts often clashed with his classes so in his fourth year he decided to only do it during breaks. He had time to work at his dream job as a personal trainer and a physical therapist when he graduated. Something about motivating people to better their lifestyle was extremely satisfying and important to Yeonjun. Soobin once told him that that’s probably why they got along so well seeing as Soobin was studying to become an actual therapist.

It was almost midnight. The club was almost completely full, Yeosang stopped carrying the shots long ago, now Yeonjun saw him lazily patrolling amongst people. He, on the other hand, had his hands full. Quite literally, as he was mixing a drink for a lady at the bar who was talking to him, something about how she misses her ex girlfriend. When he served her her drink he rolled up his sleeves. It was getting hotter by the minute from all the bodies mixing on the dance floor. Chan really brought his A game.

He was casually listening to the woman who, at this point, was talking to herself more than to him when Yeosang came.

“Ugh, there’s still one reservation that hasn’t showed up. I hope they come before it’s too crowded for me to guide them to their table.” He complained.

That’s when his walkie talkie came to life. It was Wooyoung from the door.

“Looks like your wish has been granted.” Yeonjun remarked.

“Yeah you always bring me good luck Yeonjun. You should go by wish granter.” He said before walking off.

That made Yeonjun think about a wish he actually did grant. Four years ago. He shouldn’t be going back there especially when he’s working. But his thoughts betray him. He focused back on the woman.

“I really hope it’s true what they say.” She said staring at her drink.

“And that is?” Yeonjun nudged her to keep going. Not like he had anything better to do at the moment.

“When you think about someone they’ll show up.” She said seemingly giving up. Yeonjun felt sorry for her for a bit. He remembered when there was nothing else he wanted more than to see the boy with big eyes, Taehyun, again. His name still burned into his brain almost as much as the feeling of his lips.

The woman didn’t talk anymore so Yeonjun returned to making drinks and serving the people gathered at the bar.

He saw Yeosang’s blond locks trailing through the crowd guiding a group of nine people to their booth. 

And then he saw it.

He saw him.

The world stopped.

Hair now a burning red.

Big eyes that hold the universe inside them.

The straight slope of an elegant nose.

Big plush lips. He tasted them. The taste still lingered on his tongue.

He remembered the date. It just became February fifth. It’s been exactly four years. 

It’s his birthday.

He looked more mature, features not looking too big for his face anymore but rather they fit in perfectly, he looked like a real life doll especially with the perfect make up that accentuated his features even more.

He’s taller. Not by a lot but definitely taller.

And he was smiling, joking about something with his much taller friend. He was probably as tall as Soobin.

His smile was blinding. The club was full of flashing light but his smile outshined all of them. 

A light from one of the reflectors hit him and he pretended to be hit. How could he be so adorable yet so handsome?

How is it possible that he got so much more handsome? It wasn’t fair to Yeonjun’s heart. 

Speaking of which...

Yeonjun wasn’t sure whether Chan was transitioning into another song as it got quieter or if it was just the pounding of his heart and the rush in his ears that made everything silent.

But then some guy nudged him with a “Can I get my drink?” which startled Yeonjun. So it was the latter. In his surprise Yeonjun dropped the bottle of soju he was going to pour for the customer. And then the crash of the bottle resonated throughout the club. Yeonjun realized it was both. A few heads turned around to see what the commotion was about. And as if in slow motion he saw the red head turning around. He ducked behind the bar while apologizing to the customer. 

The music started to get louder again as Chan transitioned into another song. The world started moving in normal speed again. Yeonjun took out another bottle and poured the liquid for the customer. He apologized and said it was on the house. The guy winked at him and then went away.

Yeonjun honestly wasn’t sure why he hid. A few reasons were swimming around his head. 

  1. He was embarrassed about breaking the bottle
  2. He didn’t want to be caught staring
  3. He wasn’t ready to face the younger even though he probably didn’t remember him after all this time
  4. All of the above



Probably number four.

A few minutes after, Yeosang appeared next to him with a brush and a dustpan. Yeonjun already put a few paper towels to soak up the soju.

“Honestly Yeonjun the day you don’t break anything on bar duty is the day I win a lottery.” Yeosang said as Yeonjun dusted up the broken glass. When he didn’t respond Yeosang raised an eyebrow, worry visible in his eyes.

“But really though, are you okay Yeonjun? You look red and seem a bit out of it? How many times have I told you not to come to work sick?”

This made Yeonjun heat up even more because he didn’t realize how much he was blushing.

“Don’t worry hyungie, I’m fine. It’s just a bit hot and there’s not a lot of air plus you know that the monotony of bar duty kills me. I’ll be fine in a few minutes.” He responded. Not entirely a lie. But he didn’t know if he would be okay with the gorgeous creature that plagued his dreams for the last four years just a few meters away from him. But he needed to pull himself together. He was working for god’s sake.

Yeosang didn’t seem fully convinced

“Do you need a break? I can take over for a few.” He suggested.

“Thank you but no hyung. You have your own job to do,” he said, “I can wait till San gets here.”

“Okay, just try not to break anything else.” Yeosang said as he left.

And so Yeonjun continued working. If he stole more then a few glances towards the booth the younger was in it was nobody’s business. If he knew exactly how much the younger already drank, so what? And Taehyun was really good at holding his drinks. Or was, at the very least, very good in pretending he was good.

Either way Yeonjun definitely wasn’t at all distracted when Wooyoung suddenly appeared next to him (spolier alert: he was).

“Ah it’s so nice and warm in here I’m so jelly of you.” He said.

“Is there no more people outside?” Yeonjun asked to which Wooyoung leveled him with a deadly stare.

“Are you kidding me, of course there are but in case you somehow failed to notice we’re maxed out. Those losers outside have to freeze until someone decides to exit but I don’t so here I am.” He said, and when Yeonjun looked around he finally noticed the amount of people there were inside “Oh” he really was spacing out.

“Oh indeed now let me help you a bit.” Wooyoung offered and Yeonjun gladly accepted.

“What time is it anyway?” He asked.

“Half past one” Woo responded.

“San will be here in half an hour” Yeonjun commented.

“And you end at three right?” Woo asked.

“Yeah”

“Lucky you”

“Says you, I have like three hundred essays to write this weekend plus working on my thesis.”

“Well, that’s your own fault really, you could’ve stopped on your bachelors like me but you had to go and get your masters, now deal with it.”

“Look if it gives me more credibility why not, I have time and a supporting family and the subjects are actually interesting.”

“Whatever you say, nerd.” Wooyoung stuck out his tongue.

“Real mature Woo, don’t forget I’m your hyung.” Yeonjun bit back

“Yeah, by only like two months.”

“Okay you know what, brat? Go and take a rest I can manage on my own you only annoy me.” Yeonjun said playfully 

“If you insist, hYuuNG!” Wooyoung said as he slapped his butt and went back to the entrance stopping by the cloakroom probably to bother Yeji and Lia.

Yeonjun continued working while sneaking glances toward Taehyun. At two San came and now with the work divided amongst them he had even more time to stare at the beautiful man. And then he got up, for the first time that evening and walked to the dance floor. And if Yeonjun couldn’t help but glance at him from time to time before, now he was just outright staring at the redhead. His moves were fluid and he seemed like he was off in his own world having fun. He danced like he was one with the beat but made it look so effortless. To Yeonjun he looked ethereal. He was an angel that decided to grace the world with his presence. A crowd was starting to form to watch him and the group he came with cheered for him and Yeonjun completely understood. He really couldn’t stop himself from staring at him and checking him out from head to toe. He was so well built he probably exercised regularly. Beneath the black chiffon shirt he could trace the curve of his flat stomach and the skinny jeans didn’t leave much to imagination when it came to his legs. A perfect body accompanying a perfect face. Yeonjun could probably stare at him for his whole life and never have enough. But unfortunately he had to servea few more drinks. And then he saw one of Taehyun’s friends, a shorter one than the one he was talking with when they came in, with curly black hair and a very distinct eboy aesthetic walk up to Chan and whisper something. The song soon slowed down to a more sensual beat. Taehyun’s body responded accordingly. 

And then Yeonjun’s heart stopped.

They locked eyes.

Taehyun smirked, a lovely dimple popping out.

He danced to the slow beat rolling his shoulders, torso, hips, all while staring at Yeonjun.

He felt like he couldn’t breathe.

He compared him to an angel before but now he was certain that Taehyun was actually a demon that dragged himself from the depths of hell to come torture Yeonjun. 

He saw the thin layer of sweat forming on Taehyun and when he licked his lips accompanied by a particularly strong hip thrust Yeonjun felt lightheaded as all of his blood rushed down. He was sure he was as red as a tomato and yet he couldn’t stop watching him. What he would give to taste him again. He didn’t know if the whole act was intentional and the younger actually remembered him or if he just thought of him as a stranger that would be fun to tease. And, oh god, it didn’t even matter when he bit his lip and dropped to the floor grinding against it. Still looking at Yeonjun. He couldn’t help but want with every fiber of his being to be beneath him. The thought alone almost made him cum in his pants. When did he get so sensitive? 

And even though it kinda hurt he was more than ever thankful for the skinny jeans and the apron around his waist.

A tap on the shoulder brought him out of his dirty thoughts. It was San with a knowing smirk on his face.

“What?” Yeonjun asked already expecting to be ridiculed.

“It’s three, you can go.” San said.

“Oh, thank you for letting me know.” He thanked not really expecting to not get made fun of. As he headed toward the staff room he heard San speaking “Not like you were helpful at all for the last thirty minutes horny boy.” And there it was. God, he was never going to hear the end of it tomorrow. But at least for now he threw one last glance toward the dance floor but the younger wasn’t there anymore.

As he got ready to leave Yeonjun couldn’t help the pang of sadness in his heart at the thought that he was probably never going to see Taehyun again.

He put on his boots and coat as he exited through the backdoor. 

What he didn’t expect to find were two big round eyes accentuated with smokey eyeshadow and a mop of red hair staring at him. 

“So it was you” Taehyun said breathless his words creating puffs of smoke

Yeonjun swallowed, not sure how to respond.

“Do you remember me Yeonjun hyung?” He came a bit closer looking at him with those big brown eyes that held the whole universe in them.

Yeonjun couldn’t speak. His breath was caught from the moment he saw him. He wanted to lie and say he didn’t. Wanted to just go home and jerk himself off and never see him again because being sad was a much better alternative than being scared shitless of what his actions did and how much he actually missed the man in front of him and how much he just wanted to hug him and never let him go. Yes, being sad was better because he learned how to deal with it. Because the prospect of falling head over heels for someone he saw twice in his life was beyond scary. His heart betraying him like this was the stuff of his nightmares. How could he crumble from just a pair of eyes looking at him with want. There were a lot of people who looked at him with lust in their eyes. He knew he was handsome. But why, why, why was this so different? What made Taehyun so different?

He didn’t speak so Taehyun came closer his eyes never once leaving Yeonjun’s lips.

“I can jog your memory.” He said in a low voice. “Today is my birthday”

Somehow, from somewhere Yeonjun’s voice came “I know”

Taehyun smirked. He looked so hot Yeonjun just wanted to kiss him. But he couldn’t. He shouldn’t. He knows this. In his brain he knows this. But his whole body was like it was made of metal and Taehyun was the strongest magnet in the world. Impossible to escape.

“Well then, if you do, the present you gave me the last time was the best I had ever gotten.” He said slowly. “I want it again” he whispered into his ear.

He than noticed the red scarf around Taehyun’s neck. His scarf. Yeonjun didn’t know what higher power gave him the confidence to respond but he was thanking it with his whole heart. He leaned in and whispered into Taehyun’s ear.

“I’m not giving you another scarf”

He heard a low chuckle coming from the redhead before he was promptly slammed against a wall trapped between Taehyun’s hands. He was definitely working out.

“I wasn’t talking about the scarf hyungie and you know it.” He said as he tilted his head up toward Yeonjun, gaze focused on his lips. Their lips were millimeters apart. He could feel Taehyun’s breath against his lips. And he stopped there. Yeonjun said goodbye to his ability to breath. He closed his eyes. He was expecting the next move. Either their lips crashing or the younger stepping back, saying this was all a joke or something like that. Both possibilities terrified Yeonjun. He did not expect Taehyun to speak again remaining in the same position. 

“Can I?” 

It was a low whisper, barely audible.

And it was enough to tip Yeonjun over the edge and make all the confidence of getting out crumble like a castle made of sand because not only did this beautiful human come to him with confidence, flirted with him shamelessly and all Yeonjun thought about for the last four years was tasting those lips again, he ALSO just asked for permission when it was obvious Yeonjun would literally carve out his own heart and give it to him if he so much as said the word.

And so he leaned in taking what he wanted all those years. When he tugged on his hair and pressed their lips together Taehyun moaned right into his mouth and it gave Yeonjun such a high his brain stopped working. He didn’t even hesitate to lick into his mouth and Taehyun responded equally if not more eager. He was much more skilled than before and Yeonjun felt a slight bolt of jealousy hit his body but it didn’t matter because he was finally his. And Yeonjun had no intention of letting him go.

As they explored eachother’s mouths in open mouthed kisses and filled the night with low moans Yeonjun could feel Taehyun grinding on him. It sent him to heaven and dragged him through hell. He changed their positions so that Taehyun was now the one with his back against the wall. And it still didn’t stop Taehyun form grinding right against his crotch. Yeonjun continued groaning against Taehyun’s jaw as he kissed and licked down to his neck. He still remembered as clear as day the spot where Taehyun was the most sensitive and he wasted no time latching onto it and sucking hard. He heard a very high pitched whine 

“Yeonjunie-hyung”

It really almost sent him over the edge but then he heard a whimper and looked up to see Teahyun’s eyes glistening with tears.

“Jjuni-hyung.” He whimpered like a puppy all while still grinding against Yeonjun’s crotch

“Please touch me.”

And that’s when something hit Yeonjun’s brain. Something he should’ve noticed when they kissed. Something he should’ve thought of even before that.

Taehyun was drunk.

He remembers how many shots he saw him take and how much he drank besides that and even though he looked unaffected he very clearly wasn’t. He would never want to take it this far. Not like Yeonjun knows him but he didn’t really have to. He just had a feeling.

So he put his hands on Taehyun’s hips and held them firmly against the wall. Taehyun just whined. He needed to bring at least some sense back into him.

“Taehyun-ah” he said his voice cold but he tried to still look at him warmly.

The redhead underneath him slowly brought his eyes from Yeonjun’s lips to his eyes. He looked a bit scared.

“You’re drunk”

Quickly Taehyun’s expression turned to offended.

“No I’m not” he stated firmly.

“Yes you are, look I don’t really know you, but I highly doubt that you would ever do something like this sober” Yeonjun tried to calm him down.

“Yeah no, I don’t know if your memory serves you correctly since you’re old but this already happened and I’ll remind you that you just bought me the alcohol, I didn’t drink it, so by the knowledge you have about me this is completely on brand for me.” He said and Yeonjun was actually surprised with how many coherent sentences the younger managed when he was begging him to ‘touch him’ just a few seconds ago like it was all he could think about.

“Yes but we didn’t take it this far that time it was just making out.” Yeonjun tried to reason.

“We probably would’ve if Beomgyu didn’t cock block me. Besides I really wanted to- Oh god.”

Was the last thing he said before he turned to the side and emptied the contents of his stomach.

“Yep, I’m definitely drunk.”

He stated matter-of-factly.

Yeonjun just leveled him with a look.

“Now I know why you shouldn’t get high while drunk.” He said with a smile on his face.

“You what?!?! You smoked weed?!?” Yeonjun was about to go on a rant when he saw Taehyun looking at him seductively.

“Baby, I don’t need any weed when nothing can take me higher than the taste of your lips.”

Yeonjun felt himself going redder and redder. He smacked Taehyun’s shoulder. And than he heard the most wonderful sound. Taehyun was giggling and with his perfect teeth on full display. The sound honestly sounded like a bunch of fairies were sprinkling dust around them. The dimple on his right cheek showed itself and Yeonjun felt like he had fallen for the younger all over again.

“Woah, yeah, I am so completely wasted I would never have even half the confidence of saying something like that.” He said through his giggles.

“So as much fun as this is, I should probably go home before I embarrass myself even further.”

“Do you want me to go get your friends?” Yeonjun asked.

“Nah, let them have fun.”

“Than let me call you a taxi.” Yeonjun offered. Taehyun nodded and so Yeonjun did.

“Can I ask you something?” Taehyun looked at him with a bit of shyness in his eyes.

Yeonjun nodded.

“I honestly don’t think I will be able to actually find my dorm in this state, and since my phone is dead I don’t want to lose you again so could you please come with me? I promise I won’t try anything.”

He said looking at his feet. Yeonjun saw that he was readying himself for rejection.

But how could Yeonjun reject him? How, when he would do anything for the younger. And yes he didn’t want him to go home alone but also didn’t want to intrude.

“Hey Hyunie” he said as he lifted the younger’s head so that he would be looking at his beautiful eyes “Don’t worry I’ll keep you safe, and thank you for trusting me that much even though you probably shouldn’t and I’ll scold you when you sober up.” He said pouring all his love for the other in his look because he needed the younger to believe him.

“Thank you, hyung” Taehyun whispered as he leaned in to leave a small, chaste kiss on Yeonjun’s lips. 

Yeonjun melted at that. He know knew that there was no way he wouldn’t fall for the younger. He was glad he stayed.

As they waited Taehyun spoke up

“If I was sober would you have continued?” It was a simple question and Yeonjun had the answer right away

“There’s no way I would’ve. At least not here. Maybe I would suggest going to my apartment but I don’t know, maybe I would stop all together.” He said and he had meant it but there was a question in his mind “If you were sober would you really have asked?”

Taehyun looked at him seriously for a second. Then he started giggling. There was honestly no sound more beautiful to Yeonjun. He decided he wanted to hear more of it.

“Honestly hyung, after the way I ran away the last time do you even have to ask. Even if Gyu didn’t call there would be a point where I would have stopped myself an I’m actually glad Gyu called when he did because it would’ve been hella more awkward if I stopped us later. Besides, that was my first kiss so....you know...my heart barely managed to endure that.” He trailed off.

His first kiss?? Yeonjun felt even worse now. Not only did he indirectly take his alcohol innocence away but also his first kiss. Before he could say anything the taxi showed up and Taehyun got up stumbling a bit. 

“Don’t sweat it” he said as they entered the taxi a comforting smile gracing his face.

Somehow, even drunk, he had read right through Yeonjun.

Taehyun gave the directions and in fifteen minutes they were standing in front of the campus building. Before Yeonjun could interfere or say anything Taehyun paid the driver. They were quiet the whole time. Yeonjun was too stuck in his own head barely believing that everything that happened was real. He was helping the half asleep man get to his dorm room. He seemed much more out of it than before but it was probably the effect of both alcohol and tiredness so Yeonjun just let him be. Taehyun took out his keys and just slid them into Yeonjun’s hand. Yeonjun unlocked the door and helped Taehyun sit.He was surprised the other bed in the room was empty. Taehyun’s roommate was probably out partying just like Taehyun was. He stood there a bit, his eyes on Taehyun. 

He should probably leave. Yeonjun really didn’t want to intrude and even though he still had no way to reconnect with the younger at least he knew which collage he attended so maybe he could try finding him later.

As he turned to leave he felt a hand grabbing his wrist. He turned to look and his eyes found Taehyun’s, now much more sharp.

“Oh no you don’t. Don’t take my silence as a sign of disinterest, I want to get to know you better but it’s really hard when I’m blanking out every two minutes. And there’s no way I’m letting you go home this late. Just stay and we can talk more tomorrow.” He said before his eyes glazed over for a few seconds before returning to stare at Yeonjun.

And honestly how could Yeonjun refuse him. But still, he was worried. Maybe Taehyun wouldn’t feel the same in the morning. Maybe he will yell at him for staying and for everything that happened. Maybe even for the incident from four years ago. 

“What about your roommate?” He tried finding an excuse.

“I don’t have one. Please stay.” He said, still holding Yeonjun’s wrist.

And when he gave him that puppy look Yeonjun knew he had no other choice so he just nodded.

“Great!” Taehyun said with the biggest smile on his face, “Let me give you some clothes, they may be a bit smaller but I usually wear oversized anyway so they should be okay.” He excitedly got up but stumbled for a bit, Yeonjun steading him.

“Slow down, I don’t want you to fall” Yeonjun told him.

“But Jjuni hyung, I already fell.” He laughed as he took out some clothes from the closet, “For you” he handed them to Yeonjun with a wink. 

Yeonjun felt a blush creeping all the way to his ears. Taehyun would be the death of him.

Taehyun then proceeded to take off his jacket and shoes all the while giggling.

“Please excuse my drunk ass, I’m really not this flirty usually, ah but I just can’t help myself when you get so shy like this.” He came closer and planted a small kiss on Yeonjun’s cheek. 

“Aigoo, my hyung is so adorable.” He said

“You can change here I’ll go clean myself up a bit.” And then he wobbled to the bathroom.

A hundred thoughts were running through his mind. Mostly the part where Taehyun called him adorable. And then the softness of the younger’s lips. And the way he was purposely seducing him in the club and the way he flirted with him. He was a bit speechless with how much the younger changed from their first encounter. But there were a few moments when he caught a glimpse of that boy from all those years ago. Yeonjun now wondered how he would be like sober. 

He quickly changed and yes, the sweatpants were a bit short and the tshirt was almost tight on his shoulders but it wasn’t uncomfortable. That’s when he heard a thud from the bathroom. Immediately he got up and knocked on the door.

“Taehyun, are you okay? Do you need help? Can I come in?” He asked worried.

He heard a muffled yes from inside and then opened the door. He was surprised to see the younger on the floor brushing his teeth. He couldn’t stop the small smile from forming on his face.

“What are you doing down there?” He asked.

“Brushing my teeth. What does it look like?” Taehyun responded in a flat tone his words a bit jumbled by the fact he still had a toothbrush in his mouth.

Yeonjun giggled

“I can see that. And why are you doing so on the floor.”

“I can feel the rotation of the earth and it feels much less headache-inducing down here.” He said with a smile.

Yeonjun was now full on laughing. He knew it was probably rude but the younger was just way too adorable with how his words didn’t in the slightest match the drunk mess he obviously was.

“Let me help you” Yeonjun offered as he put an arm around Taehyun and slowly lifted him up.

“Thank you hyung.” Taehyun was blushing a bit “I’m sorry you have to deal with me in this state.”

“Don’t worry you would’ve done the same and how can I not when you’re this cute.” It was now Yeonjun’s turn to flirt with the younger a bit. Taehyun blushed even further but then fixed him with a stare through the mirror and a small smirk appeared. 

‘Oh no’ Yeonjun thought.

“You know hyung, I never noticed that my clothes were made of boyfriend material until you put them on.” 

Yeonjun had half a mind to drop him there and then but he just mumbled a “shut up and brush your teeth” and “I never should’ve bought you that alcohol” while trying to stop the incoming blush. He failed.

He brought Taehyun to his bed and when the younger plopped down he turned to the other bed in the room but was once again stopped by a hand on his wrist.

“Do you regret it?” He asked, a firm yet sad look on his face.

“Wha-?” Yeonjun wanted to ask but found himself being pulled down fast and before he knew it the younger was straddling his waist and looking intensely in his eyes.

“Do you regret it? Meeting me that time? Do you regret buying me alcohol? Kissing me? Then and now. Do you regret any of it?” He asked once again a kind of desperation in his eyes.

Yeonjun wanted to say ‘Yes, I do’ but he couldn’t. How could he? Yes maybe some of his choices were morally wrong. Maybe he should have ignored that kid that didn’t stop staring at him from the moment he saw him. Maybe he shouldn’t have let that kid kiss him. He definitely shouldn’t have been that kid’s first kiss. Maybe he should’ve let it go after that night. Maybe he shouldn’t have fallen so easily. But he did. Did he regret it? His brain was screaming at him that he definitely should. But there was only one clear answer to that question in his heart.

“No, I don’t”

Taehyun was still looking at him. Assessing him. Probably trying to figure out whether he was lying. And Yeonjun couldn’t escape those eyes. He noticed the redhead took off his makeup and to Yeonjun he looked even more beautiful this way. His baggy clothes almost swallowed him whole and Taehyun was completely right when he said his clothes were made of boyfriend material. Then Yeonjun dared to look at his eyes again. There was a swirl of emotions among the stars that shined in his eyes. A beautiful galaxy filled with emotions Yeonjun couldn’t even begin to describe except one. He already familiarized himself with that one so he could recognize it even if it wasn’t very prominent.

“I thought you said you weren’t going to try anything” Yeonjun needed to defuse the situation before it escalated. He didn’t think that he had the strength to refuse Taehyun a second time.

“I’m not” he said looking somewhere between embarrassed and offended. And then with the cutest pout said “I just want to cuddle” and lowered himself so his head was in the crook of Yeonjun’s neck after pulling a blanket over both of them. 

Yeonjun’s heart was basically melted into a puddle when Taehyun’s arms wrapped around his waist and he could do nothing but put his own around Taehyun.

“Thank you hyung.” Taehyun softly whispered into his neck, the movement of his lips and the feel of his breath sending shivers down Yeonjun’s spine.

And before Yeonjun could respond Taehyun was out like the light. 

Yeonjun could easily classify this as the best day of his life so far but he was willing to bet that, if he managed to keep Taehyun in his life, every other would be even better. He just laid there until his heart slowed down and sleep took over him too. 

~~~~

Before he even opened his eyes there was an onslaught of things Taehyun was feeling:

  1. It was way too fucking bright
  2. His head was pounding as if he had a little drummer who was doing a solo on his brain
  3. His mouth was dry as fuck
  4. His throat was sore
  5. His stomach felt extremely empty but at the same time the thought of any food was sickening 
  6. There was a body underneath him



His first thought was that after drinking last night he dragged Kai to his dorm and fell asleep on him. 

And then a few chopped up memories started to creep into his head.

‘Oh, no!’ Was the first thought that appeared.

‘Please god tell me I did not do that and that it was all a dream’

He slowly opened his eyes and braced himself for the sun to burn his retinas but he needed to confirm his own dumbassery.

After his eyes adjusted he could swear the sun itself decided to nest in the beautiful blond locks that were splayed over his pillow.

‘Fuck’

Now aware that, yes, his dumb ass really did bring this beautiful man into his bed, he tried to recall last night if for nothing else than to assess just how much of a fool he made of himself.

_It was all Beomgyu’s fault really. They could’ve just celebrated their birthdays at Jeongin’s since he had gotten an apartment and just played games, ingested an ungodly amount of food and gotten shitface drunk like every year. But of course Beomgyu had something else planned. He dramatically announced that he had made a reservation at a club where Jeongin’s friend DJed. Supposedly Beomgyu also met him and they talked on a few occasions. Honestly Taehyun shouldn’t have trusted the little shit. He should’ve suspected it as soon as they entered the club and he saw a head of neon yellow hair that parted in a way that the fox eyes underneath were perfectly visible. The eyes he never could’ve even dreamed of seeing again. And further down the pouty lips he could still feel on his. Yes in the meantime he had dated a few guys and even a girl but none of them could compare to the perfection that was his first kiss, courtesy_ _of those exact lips. He tried to ignore the stranger-but-not-really. His name never left his subconscious and always lingered in the back of his mind like a curse that rendered all of his past lovers inferior to that one encounter on a winter night and a stranger that took his heart before he spoke a word and then was lost in the mist from which he came just to never leave Taehyun’s mind. A magic trick even Taehyun couldn’t perform (or so he thought)._

_He followed the host trying to focus on a joke Kai was telling. It managed to distract him enough to even get a laugh out of him. Then, just as one song was transitioning into another, a crash brought his attention back to the tuft of blonde hair that, just as he turned his head, disappeared under the counter._

_A big part of the night was spent trying to ignore the feeling of eyes on him. When he first spotted the older he was sure there was no way the older recognized him even if he did remember him. After all, his face was very different from four years ago especially with makeup on and he even dyed his hair. Not to mention all the hard work he put in at the campus gym. And it was four years ago. He doubted the older remembered the scrawny kid asking for a kiss on a misty February night. (Taehyun was, of course, very wrong about that). But as the night went on and he caught the older staring at him on more than a few occasions he started doubting himself. Maybe he was just imagining it (he wasn’t)._

_ The opening cheers with the champagne had little to no effect on him but after doing the customary celebratory soju shots the three of them did after that accursed birthday four years ago his memory started to get a little hazy. _

_ Now, that birthday revealed to Taehyun that he actually had a pretty high alcohol tolerance which only became better with experience. Not to say he was a drunkard but his friend group liked to have a regular unwinding that more often than not involved alcohol. Yes, he would get tipsy fairly easily but from that point on it really took a lot for him to start doing things he never would and to actually be so drunk he started blanking out. It only happened to him twice so he wasn’t really worried about going overboard.  _

_ He went overboard.  _

_ Obviously. _

_ He blames Kai and Gyu. _

_ After a while and a few more rounds of shots he told them that he was there. Big mistake. He noticed Beomgyu’s shiteating grin. That’s when he decided to stop drinking for the night. But of course it didn’t work out. Something all of them figured out one of the two times when Taehyun actually got drunk and flirted with Beomgyu like his life depended on it was that Taehyun was an extremely confident gay when he was drunk. Beomgyu of course found the situation hilarious but indulged Taehyun and they even made out for a bit that night. The next morning they talked it out and came to the conclusion there were no non-platonic feelings between them. _

_So needless to say that the chaotic duo made it their mission to get Taehyun even more drunk. Similarly to the last time, his own hubris was the thing to make their job much easier. All it took were a few pokes at his pride about how his alcohol tolerance was even weaker than theirs and how they could drink as much as he did and be unaffected._

Looking back on it that was complete horseshit because Kai didn’t even do shots with them and he was already slurring his words and Beomgyu chickened out of the last few rounds and was way more quiet which was his drunk tell. So no, they didn’t drink nearly as much as Taehyun. Did intoxicated Taehyun notice that? No, no he didn’t.

_ His memory blanks for a while and then returns with an image of the blonde talking with another black haired male he remembers seeing at the entrance. Then the said male slapped the other’s butt and Taehyun felt like slapping the cocky bastard’s face with a chair. He didn’t know where that violence came from. Another round of shots it was. _

_Next thing he remembers was the way he felt hot under the gaze of the older behind the bar and he wanted to get revenge, because how dare he make him all hot and bothered when he probably didn’t even remember him. So he joined Chenle, Jisung and Jeongin on the dancefloor. Showing of his experience from the few years in his high school dance club seemed like a good idea at the time. After a song or two he almost forgot about the fox-eyed bartender because it has been a hot minute from the last time he just moved with the rhythm and he missed it._

_ It was all fun and games for a few songs until the rhythm became slower, more sensual.  _

_ Taehyun remembered the real reason he came to the dance floor and that reason was staring at him from across the club. And he was going to give him something to stare at. _

Sober Taehyun wanted to hit his head with a hammer repeatedly until the memory was gone and then douse whatever was left of his brain in holy water to cleanse himself of sinful thoughts for all eternity.

Drunk Taehyun apparently wanted to grind on the floor while staring down someone he met only once, in hopes of getting the other’s dick up.

_ Maybe it was the blush the older sported that could be seen from miles away made that Taehyun hurriedly leave the club and go to the back door (information courtesy of the other bartender) to wait for the older when he saw him getting ready to leave. Or maybe it was the alcohol. _

__Probably_ the alcohol. _

_ He didn’t have to wait long for the older to come out. And when he did there was no doubt in Taehyun’s mind that  _

  1. _His goal of getting the older all hot and bothered was accomplished_
  2. _It really was the same man from four years ago. There was a shadow of a doubt in Taehyun’s mind before but now it was gone._



_ And now he was standing face to face with the man that didn’t leave his mind for four years. _

_ Choi Yeonjun. _

_ And after one look at those plump, pouty lips Taehyun’s mind was gone. He was on autopilot and his autopilot was apparently a very confident I-get-what-I-want gay. And after getting affirmation Yeonjun remembered him, he went feral. _

_ Thankfully the last bit of sanity stopped him right before he was about to smash their lips together. ‘Make sure he’s okay with this’ it yelled. _

_ And when it was Yeonjun who closed the distance, he was gone. His mind could only focus on the way Yeonjun tasted and before he knew it he was a whimpering mess. And then he threw up. _

He remembered a few more bits and pieces but it was all so scattered that it barely made sense.

Taehyun groaned

‘I’m never drinking again’

Then he heard, or more so felt a snort coming from the body beneath him.

“That’s what they always say.”

Yeonjun was awake.

“Did I say that out loud?” Taehyun wanted to repeatedly hit himself in the head so he can pass out, inducing a ten year coma so he would never deal with the consequences of his drunk actions.

Alas, he couldn’t do that.

He felt a nod from the older and then he decided that the sooner he faced the older the sooner he’ll get all of this over with. What that exactly meant, he wasn’t sure.

So he looked up at the older. Big mistake.

His face was a bit puffy from sleep, his lips forming their natural pout, his hair was spread around the pillow like a halo, his skin softly glowed in the morning sun and with Taehyun’s white shirt he honestly looked like he crashed from heaven right into Taehyun’s bed. 

They locked eyes and there was a teasing glint in the other’s eyes

“Well, good morning there, beautiful.”

“Oh, god”

Taehyun couldn’t help the embarrassing squeak that left his mouth as he buried his head in the older’s chest but then he realized what he did so he rolled off of him except his single bed was way to small for both of them so he ended up on the floor with a thud which was just great for his growing headache and then finally out of embarrassment for everything that transpired in the last few seconds he rolled under his bed and decided that was where he was going to live from now on. At least it wasn’t so bright down there.

He saw Yeonjun’s head peaking from the edge of the bed hanging upside-down. There was worry in his eyes and he was pouting. If he wasn’t so embarrassed about everything he would’ve laughed.

“Are you okay? I can leave if you want.” He said

“No!!” He yelled, startling himself with how loud his voice was. It wasn’t good for his head.

“To the okay or me leaving part?” He asked still pouting.

Taehyun squeezed his eyes shut “Don’t leave me please.” He said in a much quieter voice. It was so embarrassing. Everything that happened and still asking him to stay. And it was selfish. But the last thing he remembered before completely blacking out was the older saying he didn’t regret anything so it was okay to be a little selfish. Wasn’t it?

“Okay, I won’t.” The older said, his voice warm like late spring rays. Taehyun could listen to him for hours. “Do you have any headache pills? Judging by the amount of drinks you had yesterday your head must be hurting pretty badly.”

So Yeonjun was watching him through the whole night if he saw how much he drank and it wasn’t just his imagination. How embarrassing. “Desk, second drawer on the left” he answered.

He heard the springs of the mattress shifting and then a few footsteps. Yeonjun opened a drawer (Taehyun hoped it wasn’t the one on the right because that shit would be embarrassing) and then he heard him going to the bathroom and pouring a glass of water and then the footsteps got louder again until he heard a small plop.

“Will you come out please, I won’t bite, I promise.” Taehyun heard his soft voice as if talking to a frightened animal. It really made Taehyun feel even more embarrassed so he deity do deflect.

“Hyung..” he said and heard a soft hum, “I’m bi.” He heard Yeonjun laugh and at least it made him feel a bit better. God may have made Taehyun an embarrassing idiot but at least he was going to be funny. 

“Hi Bi, I’m Yeonjun” was what came from the other side and Taehyun couldn’t help but laugh and the most cliche dad joke.

“Aigoo hyung, you’re so embarrassing” he said through his giggles.

“Says the one currently hiding under a bed.” He snorted. “Now please come out so you can relieve you headache a bit.”

And so, with all the willpower in the world, Taehyun crawled out from under the bed. Yeonjun was sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of him and offered him a pill and a glass of water.

“Thank you.” Taehyun said as he took them both.

“You know if the monsters under my bed were as pretty as you I would never complain.” Yeonjun suddenly said and Taehyun choked on the water he was chugging down, as he felt his whole face heat up.

Yeonjun laughed evilly. “Hehet, payback.”

“I’m going back.” Taehyun said as he started to crawl back under the bed but Yeonjun was faster in grabbing his ankle and dragging him back.

“Nooo, don’t. I promise not to do it anymore.” Yeonjun said with the pout returning and how could Taehyun refuse him. So he sat back up and leaned against the bed with Yeonjun right beside him. 

There was a long stretch of silence.

Taehyun felt like he needed to say something.

“How are you feeli-“

“I’m sorr-“

They spoke at the same time.

Yeonjun gestured for Taehyun to go first.

“A standard hangover, it’ll pass.” He answered Yeonjun’s question first and then he gathered the strength he had a moment ago.

“I really want to apologize, hyung.” He said bowing his head, “I shouldn’t have forced myself on you, and I shouldn’t have forced you to stay with me. I’m sorry that you had to see me in that state and I’m even more sorry you had to deal with me in that state. I’ll understand if you want to leave and never see me again and if you want to continue whatever this is between us, which I highly doubt you would after how aggressive I came on, than I owe you a favor and you can ask anything of me and I’ll do it to the best of my capabilities.”

He said keeping his head down.

“Are you done?” Yeonjun asked and Taehyun noticed how his voice was a bit colder. ‘And there it comes. He’ll tell me I’m an idiot and then he’ll leave’ Taehyun couldn’t help but imagine the worst case scenario. He nodded keeping his head low.

“Did you stop yourself and ask me if it was okay to kiss me?”

“Yes, but that was after I basically cage-“ he wanted to protest but Yeonjun interrupted.

“Then was it not me who decided to close that distance and kiss you?”

Taehyun couldn’t do anything but nod.

“Then you didn’t force yourself on me. If I wanted to get out of that situation I could have stopped you and leave but I didn’t, correct?” He didn’t wait for Taehyun’s answer this time but continued. “Yes, you were the one to ask me to accompany you to your dorm and then to stay with you, but did I, at any time, show that I wanted to leave after accepting your invitation?” 

“No, but I practically forced you in my bed and pinned you down an-“ he was interrupted in his rambling once again.

“Do you honestly think that I, a kinesiology major that knows how every muscle works and is a high level in most martial arts, couldn’t have gotten up and left if I wanted to.”

“No” Taehyun admitted.

“Good, then you should know that you have absolutely nothing to be sorry about. You did NOT force yourself on me and I didn’t do anything that I didn’t want to. As far as your drunk ass goes I mean I practically was the one who introduced the whole world of drinking to you so to think that I would judge you for your drunk shenanigans and be bothered by having to take care of you when it’s all basically my fault is ridiculous. And what was the worst thing you did? Shamelessly flirt with me in the nicest way possible? You didn’t once mention my body, do you know how rare that is? I work in a club so drunk flirting isn’t that unusual for me. I was just caught of guard by how fucking hot and bold you were when the last time I saw you, needless to remind you it was four years ago, you were a cute and shy bean, who, apparently, has never been kissed. So you making me horny during work for stealing your first kiss? I’ve gotten off way to easy.”

Taehyun could barely take in everything Yeonjun had said. And most of it made him even more flustered. And the realization he actually made Yeonjun horny last night? A total ego boost. How he deserved to actually be comforted by Yeonjun was beyond him.

“Taehyun, could you look at me?” Yeonjun asked and Taehyun had to fight with himself to to do it. But he couldn’t refuse Yeonjun so he carefully lifted his head and looked at his eyes.

He was taken aback by the fondness that filled Yeonjun’s eyes. No one ever looked at him that way and he was left speechless.

“You asked me something yesterday, I don’t know if you remember but let me ask you the same thing.

Do you regret it? Do you regret stopping me that night? Do you regret me being your first kiss? Do you regret meeting me again? Kissing me again? Do you regret inviting me here? Do you regret all of it? Any of it?”

Yeonjun fixated him with a look and Taehyun could see the slight fear, but also determination. If Taehyun told him to go and never see him again he would do it. And if Taehyun told him to stay he would stay by his side forever. The way he bared his heart open for Taehyun to see almost made him cry and even if there was a shadow of regret it was all gone. Carried off by the tender look in Yeonjun’s eyes. Even if he wanted to say that he regretted it, if he wanted to lie, he simply couldn’t.

“No I don’t. I don’t regret anything but running off that night without a way to contact you.” He said honestly. Even though it was embarrassing to say. Even if his face was as red as a tomato.

It was worth it when he saw Yeonjun slightly relax and offer him a big smile that made his face ten times brighter.

“Okay then, you said you owe me a favor.” Yeonjun said not waiting for a response, “I want to get to know you more.” He said, gaze still on Taehyun, “if you want to, of course.”

At first he was a bit scared about what he was going to ask but wanting to get to know him better? How sweet was the man in front of him? What kind of heavenly lottery did Taehyun win to land him a man like this.

“I would love to get to know you better too.” He answered.

“Then twenty questions it is” Yeonjun said with the biggest smile. 

“God, Jjuni-hyung how corny are you?” Taehyun laughed. Twenty questions? What were they, in high school?

“What? It’s the fastest way to get some good information about eachother so why not? C’mon Hyunnie it’ll be fun.”

Taehyun blushed at the nickname. “I like it when you call me that.” He admitted. It was the fastest way to make the nickname stay.

“Okay, my Hyunnie. And I love it when you call me Jjuni.” He said, the brightest smile gracing his face.

“Okay so I’ll ask first” Yeonjun said.

They moved to the bed and they asked eachother questions, some simple(when Taehyun asked about favorite ice cream flavor and Yeonjun said it was mint choco to which Taehyn responded with ‘oh my god, why’ and then Yeonjun went on a pro mint choco rant so maybe not so simple), some needing longer explanations(when Yeonjun asked Taehyun why he majored in Theater performance and Taehyun asked Yeonjun the same), exchanged opinions and lost the count a few times. Taehyun had to admit it was fun and he did get to know Yeonjun a lot more.

But all the while Taehyun couldn’t help himself when his eyes drifted a little more downward to the natural pout in which Yeonjun spoke. He really tried to suppress his urges put Yeonjun’s lips just looked so damn kissable it was insane. Around question thirteen (at least that’s what they thought it was) he couldn’t stop himself.

“Okay, fuck it, I’ve had enough.” He said and Yeonjun stopped in the middle of whatever he was saying, Taehyun was sorry he couldn’t pay attention anymore but screw it they’ll have a lifetime to get to know each other more and he needed to kiss him now. He climbed into Yeonjun’s lap pressing him against the wall and Yeonjun looked at him with the most adorable confused puppy look all while blushing like crazy.

“I’m sorry but I really can’t help myself. Do you know that you pout while you talk? It makes you so damn irresistible I should applaud my self control for holding off for so long.”

He looked at Yeonjun’s eyes searching for approval. It wasn’t hard to find.

“I’m going to kiss you now.” And so he leaned down finally being the one to initiate the kiss. 

Taehyun made sure to taste every part of those beautiful lips and then he licked at the seam and Yeonjun allowed him entrance and god, if this wasn’t what he wanted for all those years. There wasn’t a moment that Yeonjun tried to take control but instead he let Taehyun lead the kiss all while responding equally enthusiastically. And having Yeonjun so pliant under his lips did things to Taehyun. He saw stars while his stomach was filled to the brim with butterflies and his fingertips felt sparks wherever he touched Yeonjun. And Yeonjun let him touch wherever he wanted. As if saying that he was Taehyun’s. Taehyun’s hands found Yeonjun’s hair and he angled him so that he could deepen the kiss even further while feeling those beautiful soft locks between his fingers. He wanted, needed, to feel every bit of Yeonjun and he just let him. He could’ve kissed him for hours but then he was running out of air. When he disconnected their lips he heard a small whine from Yeonjun. He needed to let him know what he was doing to him.

“Do you know that whenever I kissed one of my exes I always imagined you?” He said and attacked Yeonjun’s lips again just to disconnect shortly after.

“Did you know they were never even close to you?”

Another kiss.

“You ruined me for other people Choi Yeonjun.”

Kiss

“I gave you my first kiss and then you ruined every one that followed” 

Kiss

“With your stupid perfect mouth and your stupid perfect being”

Kiss

“And then you come back into my life,” kiss, “expecting me not to want to kiss you,” kiss, “every time I see your perfect pouty lips.” kiss.

“You” kiss “are” kiss “fucking” kiss “insane” kiss “for” kiss “that” 

And then he went back to exploring the other’s mouth and tasting him even further. He needed more. He nibbled on Yeonjun’s thick lower lip practically swallowing every little whimper that came from Yeonjun. Then he detached himself just to leave a trail of wet kisses down his neck sucking on a few spots. He could feel the other’s heartbeat on his lips. It was fast. It was really fucking fast. Serves him right. Not like Taehyun’s worked any slower. How could it with the sounds spilling from Yeonjun’s mouth. The wrecked moans just filling Taehyun’s head like the most beautiful melody.

And then he felt the older shaking beneath him so he looked at him and saw him giggling. He was in awe at the beautiful sight before him. If his heart wasn’t working at max capacity before now it was. He couldn’t stop staring at the way Yeonjun’s eyes crinkled and how his whole face radiated happiness. Coupled with just how wrecked he looked because of Taehyun with his lips still swollen and wet and his hair a complete mess from Taehyun’s hands he knew he was done for and this is where he dies because it was only fitting to die after seeing such an angel.

Yeonjun put his hands on Taehyun’s waist to steady him and stop him from attacking.

“I can’t believe you, Taehyun.” he says in between giggles, “You give me so much fucking whiplash. Most of the time you’re this cool level-headed dude with a pretty dry sense of humor, but then you go into this super shy extra soft boi mode that makes me just want to keep you safe in my pocket but then you do a complete one eighty on me with the getting-dicked-down-in-shady-alleyways-is-completely-on-brand-for-me attitude and you just make me so hot and horny that I could, swear to god, cum in my pants right now but you’re still so gentle and caring. 

You maintain your cool when you’re drunk and even though I thought that the flirty attitude was drunk Taehyun exclusive here you are proving me wrong. And you’re so brave, never afraid to ask for something and still taking into consideration not to force the other person to give it to you and with everything that I learned about you today, even your hate for mint choco, I can only come to one conclusion, knowing it makes me sound so stupid because I’ve known you for a collective of less than twenty four hours, and that is that I am madly, deeply, in love with you. I knew it from that night years ago and I am more than certain now. I never believed in love at first sight and god knows how long I’ve felt wrong for it but there is no denying what I feel.”

Taehyun was stunned by the sudden confession but everything that Yeonjun said made sense because Taehyun felt it too. 

“You’re so corny with such long and dramatic confessions of love but you know what? If it’s corny and it’s Yeonjun I’ll allow it. Because I’m madly, deeply in love with you too. And I can’t wait to turn that in love to just love.” He said smiling down at the blonde.

“Now let me be on brand” he said wiggling his eyebrows as he leaned down to continue where he left off. But Yeonjun had a different idea. Before Taehyun knew it Yeonjun switched their positions so that Taehyun was on his back with Yeonjun straddling him. And if his dick twitched from being manhandled like that could anyone really blame him.

They continued their make out session this time with Yeonjun taking control and it really drove Taehyun insane. Yeonjun lifted his shirt and as his hands traveled up and down Taehyun’s torso leaving fire wherever they touched he couldn’t help the lewd moans escaping his mouths. And they way Yeonjun swallowed them up so good made Taehyun even more needy for some contact. He bucked his hips up to try and create some friction.

“Gosh, you’re such a needy baby aren’t you Hyunnie?” Yeonjun smirked.

“Correction, I’m your needy baby” 

“Correct answer” Yeonjun said as he put a leg between Taehyun’s thighs.

“Ah fuck Jjuni-hyung” he started bucking up more, Yeonjun’s leg giving him the much needed friction.

That was until he heard a key turning in the door. There was only one other person with a key. Did that stop him? No way in hell.

“I thought you said you don’t have a roommate?” Yeonjun looked a bit panicked.

“I don’t, it’s just Beomgyu.”

The door opened.

“Kang fucking Taehyun I swear to god if you didn’t hook up with Yeonjun last night and instead just ditched us to go home to be sad and jerk off alone and were too lazy to turn on your motherfucking phone because who cares if I’m worried I’m going to fucking mur- “ he stopped when he saw the position of the other two “-and I oop-”

“Did he just quote a vine.” Yeonjun asked Taehyun with a mocking smirk on his face.

“Yes, yes he did.” Was all Taehyun could really say

“Don’t mind me let me just get some evidence...” Beomgyu said as he fished out his phone.

“Hyung.” Taehyun said looking at Beomgyu from his upside down position. Beomgyu stopped for a sec and looked at Taehyun. He visibly gulped “You have five seconds.”

Beomgyu quickly faced his phone toward the other two probably snapping a few photos before he was at the door yelling “Good luck Tae. Stay safe. Use protection.” And then he was out, locking the door behind him.

Taehyun and Yeonjun just looked at each other before bursting out in laughter. 

“He’s really something.” Yeonjun laughed.

“It’s called annoying.” Taehyun said. “Now let me continue to hump your leg like a bitch that’s been deprived for four years because that’s basically what I am.”

Taehyun could both see and feel the effect his words had on the older.

“You’re fucking insane, you know that right?” Yeonjun said kissing his neck.

“No, I’m fucking you” Yeonjun bit him and sucked on a particularly sensitive spot on his neck and Taehyun couldn’t stop a really high pitched moan leaving him.

“Well, you drive me insane, so same thing really.” Yeonjun said and then lapped at the bite mark with his tongue.

They continued feeling each other and Taehyun thought he could never get enough of the older. To think he ran away from him four years ago. But maybe it was better that way. Back then he didn’t know what he was doing and had almost no relationship experience. Now, being more mature and ready for a long lasting relationship he could probably turn an arm wrestling loss to one of the biggest wins in his life.

Well, he had an eternity to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> This is it, I really won’t be doing anything else for this series but if you want you can stay tuned for all the other fics I have planned some of which include a Taebin soulmates one shot, a ‘I feel in love with a customer’ Taegyu fic, a roomates Yeonbin fic and a very angsty Soogyu oneshot(? we’ll see) and there will probably be much more. I don’t know how often I’ll be able to post or write but it will come eventually.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Come yell at me @nnyamj00nn


End file.
